1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a catalyst assembly and method of making the same.
2. Background Art
Fuel cells are potential low emission energy sources to power vehicles. Existing fuel cell catalysts include platinum (Pt) nano-particles on carbon support. These catalysts are susceptible to catalyst dissolution and/or agglomeration, often require excessive precious catalyst loading, and therefore are cost-inefficient in general.